Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) is TheBluesRockz's TV spoof of Dinosaur King (2007). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 10th Anniversary. Cast: *Max Taylor - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rex Owen - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Zoe Drake - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Reese Drake - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Spike Taylor - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Aki Taylor - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Dr. Z - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ursula - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Zander - Scar (The Lion King) *Ed - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Rod - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Laura - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Helga - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Seth - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Jonathan - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Chomp - Himself *Ace - Himself *Paris - Herself *Terry - Himself *Spiny - Himself *Tank - Himself *Dr. Owen - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mrs. Drake - Bianca (The Rescuers) *Dr. Drake - Bernard (The Rescuers) *??? - Ajar (Sahara) Seasons: #Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Season 1 #Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Season 2 Trivia: *Gadget played Zoe in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style), and Zoe played Gadget in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers. Gallery: Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Max Taylor Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Rex Owen Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Zoe Drake Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Reese Drake Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Spike Taylor Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Aki Taylor Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Dr. Z Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Ursula Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar as Zander Nuka in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Nuka as Ed Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Rod Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Laura Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Helga Prince John-1.jpg|Prince John as Seth Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Jonathan Chomp.jpg|Chomp as Himself Ace (Dinosaur King).jpg|Ace as Himself Paris.jpg|Paris as Herself Terry.png|Terry as Himself Spiny.jpg|Spiny as Himself Tank.jpg|Tank as Himself Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack as Dr. Owen Tantor in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Tantor as Tommy K Jerry in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Jerry as Dewey Allie.jpg|Allie as Michelle Alvin Smith.png|Alvin Smith as Mr. Stanley Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Dr. Z (Doppelganger) Vitani.jpg|Vitani as Ursula (Doppelganger) Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Zander (Doppelganger) Nicodemus-0.jpg|Nicodemus as the Temple Priest Ajar.jpg|Ajar as ??? Jeanette Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Dr. Cretacia Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Simon Seville as Dr. Ancient Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Spectre Chief McBrusque.jpg|Chief McBrusque as Garvo Erol.jpg|Erol as Foolscape Desiree D'Allure.jpg|Desire D'Allure as Sheer Chip Tracy.jpg|Chip Tracy as Aladdin Bess Blueheart.png|Bess Blueheart as Zahrah Category:Dinosaur King Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Dinosaur King TV Spoofs